


Carps and Blue Butterflies

by justmarcialima



Category: Free!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Before knowing of Viktor of course, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter AU, Hufflepuff yuuri, Light Angst, M/M, Slytherin Pride, Slytherin Viktor, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Teen Romance, a few cameos by Harry Potter characters, adding free! into the mix was a bit of a surprise to me too, but I have this headcanon that Yuuri went to school with the free! gang and had a crush on Rin, nobody skates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: As Yuuri is accepted into Hogwarts he discovers that casting a patronus successfully will make his soulmate's spirit animal appear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had this idea because of a fuckin' blouse of mine. I'm not even joking, I brought the damn blouse and didn't realized that apart from the pretty flowers there was the drawing of tigers, butterflies and carps all over my blouse and saw this only halfway through my day on the bus to college. 
> 
> So yeah I blouse inspired this fanfic.

Soulmates didn't exist in the muggle world. Yuuri grew up with loving parents that loved each other but he knew they weren't perfect for one another like the Disney fairytales he used to watch in their television back in Japan. He was okay with that, he knew love was built instead of a magical thing that swept you off your feet. His parents love was in the life they've built together, in the kids they raised, in the work they did. Their love was in every smile, every joke and every disagreement. Yuuri only wished he could found someone to built his love with. Yuuri always felt he was different, since he was little. His parents used to say that he was born in the middle of winter but for some reason the snowy day cleared as soon as he was brought into this world and the sakura tree in his street blossomed even under all the ice. Weird things kept happening and it was only when he received his Hogwarts letter that they realized what was wrong with him. Yuuri was a wizard and had been selected to go to the best wizarding school in the world. There was a wizarding school in Japan, they later discovered, Mahoutokoro. But Yuuri was very powerful so he was invited to be a part of Hogwarts exchanging program that allowed one student from each country in the world to attend the school every year. 

He was sorted into Hufflepuff as he got there and became fast friends with Phichit, another exchange student from Thailand. His friendship with Phichit was great because the Thai was a pureblood so he knew magic since very little which helped Yuuri a lot. The boy was so excited to finally learn magic so he dived right into the library where he spent most of the time reading about the magical world in general. Phichit was appalled by this behavior but he always answered dutifully any question Yuuri had about some spell or magical creature. Soon their little gang started picking up stray students from different countries and houses and Yuuri had no idea how he made that many friends in Hogwarts with his anxiety, must be Phichit's influence and charisma, he thought, although Phichit always said it was because Yuuri was the caring mother hen of the group. There was Leo, the latin american boy from Gryffindor that loved music with a passion, Otabek the Kazakh boy from Slytherin that was stern looking and serious, the other hufflepuff Guang-Hong from China that had terrible studying skills and Seung-Gil the south korean boy from Ravenclaw that was as serious looking as Otabek but had an weird sense of humor that nobody understood very well but they compromised for the friendship. 

It was in the middle of that first year that Yuuri was made aware that soulmates existed in the magical world. He was reading a spell book in the middle of breakfast while Phichit stuffed his face with food in front of him that he came upon the spell that would change his life. He actually yelped when he read that the EXPECTO PATRONUM could unleash the spirit animal of your soulmate, if done right. Of course it wasn't the primary use of the spell but Yuuri was stunned. 

\- What? - Guang-Hong asked as he sat on Yuuri's side. Phichit also stopped eating and gave him an weird look.

\- The wizarding world has SOULMATES?! - He asked loudly and frantically, causing a silence to fall on the Great Hall. Yuuri blushed so hard he was sure he would pass out from the blood loss on the rest of his body. He could feel everyone in the hall judging the weird japanese kid that shouldn't be there in the first place.

\- ...Yes, Yuuri. - Phichit said calmly, reaching forwards and grabbing Yuuri's hand in his. Phichit always liked the contrast of Yuuri's skin against his darker tone. - If you manage to do a Patronum, you might find your soulmate. We'll learn much later down the road since it's a very difficult spell but we'll learn it eventually. It wasn't taught in the past but since Harry Potter, they decided to include in our curriculum. - Phichit explained carefully.

Yuuri knew all about Harry Potter, almost every single book he read talked about the powerful wizard that saved the world, both muggle and magical, years before. Kids that grew up in a magical household worshiped him, but Yuuri just thought he was really cool. Many Gryffindors thought they were better then everyone, just because they were part of the house that Harry was and most of the school still despised the Slytherin's with fervor, just because most of the generation before them had been dark wizards or didn't fought in the war. Yuuri thought it was terrible that these kids had to carry that weight on their shoulders for something they didn't do. It was mainly the reason why he had struck an unusual friendship with Otabek in the first place, seeing him always alone, never interacting with anyone. Not even with his own house. One day he turned a corner and saw that JJ kid (one of the few bad slytherin's that tarnished the house's reputation) along with a few others cornering a furious looking Otabek. They were calling Otabek mudblood, and although Yuuri didn't know what it meant at the time, he knew it must have been something bad to bring such a fierce emotion onto Otabek's face. Yuuri did the only thing he knew. He called a teacher before they could hex Otabek. The two of them became friends after that and the rest of the gang just embraced Otabek as part of the group right after. 

After that day in the Great Hall, Yuuri became entranced with the lore regarding soulmates and started trying to learn how to do the Patronum correctly on his own, but never achieving. He even tried to ask his herbology teacher Mr. Longbottom, that he knew for a fact was friend's with Potter and knew how to perform a Patronum to give him some tips. The man laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners at the nervous outburst of the shy and tiny eleven year old kid. 

\- You're too young to do a Patronum successfully yet, Yuuri. You've lived too little to have a significantly happy experience yet. - The man smiled kindly. - You know, even Harry Potter just managed one when he was in his third year in Hogwarts, and it was already an incredible feat. Don't worry about it, you'll be able to do one in the right time. If I managed to get one right, you will too.

Yuuri always admired how humble and modest Mr. Longbottom was, even if everybody knew he was a war hero who destroyed a horcrux at the right time so Harry could kill Voldemort. Yuuri listened to his teacher but he still trained the spell whenever he had the time. 

It was also in his first year at Hogwarts that he was aware Viktor Nikiforov existed. Viktor was a russian student that was two years above him and the most popular and famous person at Hogwarts since Harry Potter himself. He was a pureblood like Phichit and a Slytherin but everybody loved him regardless of his house. People said he was part veela and Yuuri believed them, since Viktor was the most beautiful person Yuuri had ever laid his eyes upon. He was tall and slender, with soft features but had the built of someone that would became broad shouldered in their puberty. He had long silver hair that reached his waist and the bluest of eyes, adorned by long silver eyelashes. It seemed his mouth was perpetually molded into a flirtatious smirk that charmed his way into everybody's hearts. He was filthy rich and named by the Daily Prophet the best seeker in the world since Harry Potter. Yuuri had never seen Harry Potter play but he was sure the russian was better than him, he just never let anyone know that he thought so because that would be considered blasphemy. Viktor played for the Slytherin team of course and for the Russian National Quidditch team. He was also the top student from Slytherin and Yuuri was tempted to say from Hogwarts. Viktor was the kind of person that was entitled to look upon people with disdain, but he was actually very nice. Yuuri had never spoken to him, whenever he was near vicinity, the boy just blushed and scurried away, knowing Viktor would never notice him. 

The years passed fast when you were having fun and that was what it felt like for Yuuri. He loved to come home and see his family in the holidays but he also missed the school and his friends like crazy. Phichit came to his house in Japan often enough during the holidays and he was always very confused by muggle things, which Yuuri found hilarious. He also tried to teach Yuuri and his family to speak Thai and was thrilled when they offered to teach him a little of japanese. When Phichit claimed to love Hiroko's katsudon in perfect japanese at the dinner table one evening, Yuuri knew he had found the perfect best friend he could hope for.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri was excited for the start of his third year at Hogwarts because he was sure it would be an significant year for him to learn how to cast a patronus. Yuuri wasn't confident enough to think that he could cast a patronus at the same age as Harry Potter could, of course. He had been able to conjure wisps of white from his wand so far but he wasn't pleased. Little did he know that he was much advanced than most of people who tried it at his age. It was also the year that his friends were dying to audition to quidditch so they could try to get an spot on their respective teams. Yuuri wasn't going to audition because he was sure he wasn't good enough to ever play against Viktor or even fly in the same field as him. By now, Yuuri had gone to almost all of his matches and saw Viktor win every single one of them in record time. He was proud to say he was a fan and not so proud to say that his bed back at the dormitory was covered in Viktor's posters with a disguising charm that he learned just for that. It was also the year that Viktor became prefect for Slytherin and the year his cousin Yuri Plitsetsky attended Hogwarts. 

The little blond ball of fury was a surprise when paired against Viktor, since Yuri cursed like a sailor instead of a eleven year old and was always angry at everything. As soon as he set foot on Hogwarts to be sorted by the Sorting Hat, everyone thought he would be sorted in Slytherin like his cousin. It was a big surprise when he was sorted into Hufflepuff instead, making the Headmistress widen her eyes and inquire whether the Sorting Hat had gone mad or made a mistake. The kid was livid, spluttering about “how the fuck did I ended up in the loser house” which was uncalled for and made Yuuri just a tiny bit displeased and offended. He glanced at Viktor that seemed to be hiding a bright smile under his hand and Yuuri was surprised to realize that he had never seen Viktor looking so fond of something. 

In the end, the Sorting Hat exclaimed he had made no mistake and the Headmistress shoved the angry kid to the Hufflepuff table, before making the other kid sit at the bench to be sorted. Yuri sat next to Yuuri and the boy looked frantically searching for his prefect so he could handle the boy. The prefect was nowhere to be found unfortunately and his house mates where just ignoring the kid, even Phichit. Yuuri had never dreaded the fact that he was a mother hen more than at the moment. 

\- Hello, Yuri. - He said calmly, resisting from flinching when the boy glared at him. - Welcome to Hufflepuff, I'm sure you will be very happy here. - Yuri scoffed. - I'm also named Yuuri, isn't it nice?

The blond boy narrowed his green eyes at Yuuri and scowled. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a pale hand at his shoulder and Yuuri felt a similar weight at his.

\- Oh wow, Yuratchka! I didn't know you had such kindness in you to be actually sorted into Hufflepuff. It must be a miracle! - Yuuri recognized that accented voice and stiffened in his spot. He looked in front of him where Phichit and Guang-Hong had their mouths full of food and were gaping. - And you've just made a friend! I'm so proud. Aren't you going to introduce me to him?

Viktor Nikiforov sat at Yuuri's other side gracefully, squishing the first year Kenjirou Minami that had just been sorted against another student and rested his head in his hand, looking at Yuuri from beneath his eyelashes, his long silver hair cascading down his sides and back. 

Yuri sputtered beside him but Yuuri didn't even regarded him, since he was trying really badly not to squeal. He was sure he looked a mess with his hair disheveled from the day, his glasses big on his face and the redness of the blush on his cheeks. 

\- He's not my friend! - The blond russian growled. - He's just some weirdo that I've just met! - He huffed. - Also I can't believe I was sorted into Hufflepuff but at least I will not have to put up with your bullshit all the time. Small mercies.

Viktor pouted. Yuuri was very aware that the hand of the sixteen year old boy was still on his shoulder. 

\- Don't be rude, Yuri, or you'll never make friends. - Viktor sighed like the boy was an annoying nuisance and looked at Yuuri with a big smile. - Don't mind my horrible cousin, I'm Viktor. - He extended his hand. - And you are...?

Yuuri grabbed the older boy's hand in a daze, nodding. Viktor's hands were really soft and Yuuri was aware his hands were smaller than his. He was also aware that he wouldn't be able to introduce himself since he was sure he would stutter if he ever opened his mouth. 

\- His name is also Yuuri. - Phichit said swallowing his food and recovering from his astonishment. Yuuri was never happier that his friend knew when he was panicking. - Yuuri Katsuki, fourteen years old and japanese. This name thing will confuse us. - He seemed to ponder. - Let's call Russian Yuri, Yurio from now on.

Yuri sputtered in anger beside him but Yuuri was more focused on the amazing laugh Viktor did at the nickname, throwing his head back and letting Yuuri have a privileged view of the expanse of his pale throat and the smoothness of his hair cascading fully down his back. 

\- Oh, Yurio! I like that so much. - He said, still smiling.

\- Don't call me that! - Yurio screamed in rage. - Why the fuck do I have to be called Yurio and not this lovesick idiot over here? - He poked Yuuri and the japanese boy blushed at the insult. Did he looked lovesick? He wasn't! Ok, maybe just a little.

\- Because Yuuri is here longer. - Guang-Hong piped in on the conversation.

\- And because he is much nicer. - Phichit glared at the blond boy.

\- And cuter. - Viktor said, still smiling and winking at Yuuri. The japanese boy blushed more if that was even possible. - Do you speak Yuuri? Or did the cat got your tongue? - He caressed the boy's chubby cheek lightly.

\- Viktor, leave the boy alone. - Christophe Giacometti, also a Slytherin and Viktor's best friend, came to the table, grabbing at Viktor's shoulder. - He might pass out if he keeps blushing. - He smirked at Yuuri and winked. Apparently hot people only befriended hot people, Yuuri thought.

\- But he is so cute when he is blushing, Chris! - Viktor whined.

\- Yes, I've heard you saying that before about him. - Chris rolled his eyes and grabbed Viktor, pulling him up. - Let them eat and the young Yurio make friends. God knows he needs to.

\- What is that supposed to mean? - Yurio shouted and the two of them started bickering. Yuuri was in a estate of shock. What did Chris mean when he said “Yes, I've heard you saying that before about him?” Did Viktor talked about him? HIM OF ALL PEOPLE?! Yuuri was screaming inside his own head.

\- Ok, I'll let Yura accommodate in his house. - Viktor rolled his eyes, cutting their bickering. - If you need something Yura, just let me know. It was my pleasure to meet you, Yuuri. I hope we bump into each other more often. - With that he left with Chris behind him, leaving Yuuri a blushing and confused mess.

Believe it or not, Yurio actually became sorta of friends with Yuuri and the gang, mainly because of Otabek that had hit it off with the younger boy right when Phichit introduced the two of them. Yurio was still a brash and loud kid but Yuuri didn't mind it anymore, not when Yurio couldn't sleep at night sometimes and demanded Yuuri to sing to him like his grandpa used to when he was home. They never talked about it in the daylight but sometimes Yuuri caught Yurio looking at him at breakfast with fondness in his eyes and everything was ok. Minami was obsessed with Yuuri the moment he was sorted into Hufflepuff and followed the older boy everywhere, praising him in class. Yuuri didn't knew why he had caught Minami's attention but he tried not to dismiss him and break his heart. Yuuri caught Viktor looking at their table often enough but always attributed it by him checking if Yurio was fine. Sometimes Viktor waved and sometimes he winked. Yuuri blushed every time.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri only actually spoke to Viktor again a month later in dueling class. Professor Yakov was in charge of lecturing them this year in Defense Against the Dark Arts and he decided to teach all classes at once. Yuuri already had a bit of experience with dueling last year but he wasn't sure if he was good at it or not. He had defeated Phichit but was defeated by Otabek, so he couldn't be sure. 

\- Ok, class! Today you'll duel against each other. - Yakov said clapping his hands loudly. Everybody cheered and started chatting with their friends excitedly. - I'll be choosing the dueling couples. - He said and everybody deflated, some of them even booed. - Well, just for that I'll teach you all a lesson. - He frowned. - Viktor, get up here! - He barked and Viktor flinched at the sound, covering his fright with a composed smile as he got up on the platform in the middle of the classroom. Yakov looked around, looking for a pliable lamb to be eaten by the big gray wolf (or just being paired against Viktor in a duel) and his eyes settled for the shy and blushing Yuuri. - You! - He pointed at the boy that was currently half hidden by Phichit, even if he was taller than the Thai boy.

\- Me?! - Phichit squeaked.

\- Not you, the kid behind you. - He wavered his hand at Yuuri. - Get in here!

\- Professor, I-I'm not sure-... -Yuuri managed to stutter out.

\- Now! - Yakov yelled and Yuuri jumped in his place but complied, getting up in the platform as well. - Great! Let's do this... If this third year hufflepuff wins against Viktor, I'll let you choose your own pairings. - Everybody groaned, knowing it was impossible for Yuuri to defeat Viktor. Yuuri knew it was true. - Now walk towards each other and bow to one another.

Yakov descended from the stage, leaving Yuuri and Viktor to themselves. Nikiforov smirked and waved his free hand in the air, doing a wandless spell that made his long hair go up in a messy but stylish bun. The boy stopped in front of Yuuri and the both of them bowed. Viktor's wand was white, 12 inches long and had unicorn hair as its core. Yuuri's wand was made of vine, had the same length and had dragon string core. Yuuri thought his wand was much less refined and elegant looking than Viktor's but so was he. 

\- Scared, Katsuki? - Viktor asked smirking and his cocky smile actually annoyed Yuuri a little, even if he still found him beautiful.

\- No, but you should be. - He said confidently, surprising even himself. Viktor smiled brightly at his response.

\- Oh, so you can be confident, huh, Yuuri? - He said, while straightening up. Yuuri did the same. - You continue to surprise me. - With that he turned around and started walking to the end of the stage while Yuuri did the same in the opposite direction. While they both took dueling stances, Yuuri was beating himself up in his mind for what he had just said to Viktor, fully believing he was going to loose and Viktor would find him pathetic and disillusioned.

\- I'll count to five while you two walk towards each other and then you can say your spells. Is that clear? - Both of them nodded. - One!

Yuuri's head was a mess of jumbled thoughts the closer he got to Viktor. He realized the russian boy had freckles and his eyes were the bluest he had ever seen. Yuuri had no idea which spell he was going to use against Viktor and the closer he got, the more his thoughts got messy. When Yakov said five, he shouted the first spell that came to his mind while he simultaneously heard Viktor's spell against him. 

\- Everte Statum! - Viktor's voice was clear and Yuuri didn't got the time to comprehend the spell before the effect showed on him. His body flew upwards and back, making him crash on the ground and his glasses to be thrown off of his face. Luckily he braced himself long enough to not hit his head on the ground but he would certainly bruise from the fall. 

\- IMMORTUOS CORPORIS! - His spell was said at the same time as Viktor's but Viktor was left unaffected, gasping and running after Yuuri kneeling next to him in his haste. 

\- Oh Merlin, Yuuri. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize the spell would be this strong. - He reached for Yuuri's glasses that had cracked at the impact. - Oculos Reparo. There, I fixed your glasses and I am really sorr- He gasped as he stopped talking and putting his hands above his blue eyes that were turning an awful shade of milky white. - I can't see! - He shrieked.

\- Viktor! - Yakov shouted as everybody gasped in surprise.

\- Yakov, I- His voice turned louder. - I can't hear either, I don't know what is happening to me. - He slowly started to lose control over his body, dropping limply at the ground of the stage. Yuuri's breath hitched and he scrambled up, taking his wand and quickly undoing the spell, although his hands were shaking. Yuuri had big tears pooling at his eyes and his face was red as he watched Viktor slowly regain his body functions. As soon as the boy sat up, his eyes clearing up and his panic subsiding, Yuuri started crying and hugged him tightly.

\- Viktor, I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention so I said the first spell it came to my mind. I am terribly sorry, are you ok?

Viktor was still feeling a bit funny but he hugged the japanese boy anyways, patting his back in an affectionate gesture. 

\- It's ok, Yuuri. - He sighed. - I was just caught by surprise. I never heard of that spell before.

\- Me neither. - They suddenly realized they were still in class and disentangled themselves from each other, facing a very pissed off Yakov Feltsman. - Care to explain yourself, Mr. Katsuki?

Yuuri winced as he stared at the Slytherin headmaster.   
\- I've kinda of created it...? - He mumbled and everybody gasped. - I really like spell lore, so I was playing with it one day and managed to create this spell. I'm glad I knew how to reverse it, though.

\- I'm still taking Vitya to the infirmary. - Yakov grumbled but he was clearly impressed. - I am tempted to strip Hufflepuff 50 house points for this but by your reaction I'm sure you didn't intended to harm your fellow colleague.

Yuuri shook his head so fast it almost gave him whiplash. 

\- Fine then. - Yakov grumbled. - But be warned, Katsuki. Don't ever do that again. - Yuuri nodded frantically. - Great, now you two get off my stage.

Yuuri helped Viktor get up and the gray haired boy draped himself over Yuuri dramatically. 

\- You know Yuuri, you should really enter the quidditch team. I would love to play against you. - He winked and Yuuri suddenly realized his face was really close to Viktor's.

\- Oh, I don't think I would be very good at it. - He said, while looking down and blushing. Viktor placed his hand on Yuuri's chin and raised it for him to look into his eyes again.

\- Yuuri, you would be amazing. I've never saw someone your age create a spell. - He smiled. - You're very powerful, Yuuri.

\- I don't think so. - Yuuri gave a little shrug.

\- I'll train you, then! - Viktor said animatedly. - If you can't trust your abilities, at least trust mine. What do you say? - Viktor's face was so excited that Yuuri couldn't say no and besides he had almost transformed the best student from Hogwarts into a zombie so he had to compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I invented this spell just because I wanted Yuuri to be a prodigy at spell making.


	4. Chapter 4

They started training the very next day before breakfast and Yuuri realized two things as they became closer. First of them being that Viktor was actually a really good teacher. He gave solid advice and was patient if Yuuri didn't understood very well on the first tries. And secondly that he was starting to fall in love with the russian slytherin. Yuuri realized this when they descended from the quidditch pitch, laughing after an amicable game of quidditch and he thought Viktor's smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Yuuri was shocked by this thought, until he started to notice little things. He noticed how his heart always quickened whenever he saw the other boy running to him or how he blushed when Viktor touched him. Yuuri realized that he always felt his hands sweating when Viktor did that wandless magic to tie his hair up or do any other hair style. 

On top of Yuuri's crush, the boys actually became best friends so he couldn't run away to sort out his feelings as he craved to do. Phichit almost was jealous of their friendship but he soon realized it was a different kind of friendship than his and Yuuri's. Viktor now ate in the Hufflepuff table almost everyday, only eating at his table on saturday's because Christophe insisted they spent time together. 

One day Yuuri and Viktor were resting on the ground watching the sun set after quidditch practice. They were both sweaty and panting but with big smiles on their faces and Yuuri hated to intrude on the comfortable silence but he was curious. They had been training for three months by now and the quidditch tryouts would happen by the end of the week. Yuuri was feeling much more confident on his magical abilities thanks to Viktor and he thought there was not a single spell Viktor couldn't do. 

\- Hey, Viktor. - He said in a quiet voice. The Slytherin rolled his head to the side so he could stare at Yuuri's eyes. They were much closer that way, their noses were almost touching against each other.  
\- Yes, Yuuri? - He whispered back. Viktor's voice was hoarse from shouting in joy while in the air and Yuuri was always amazed by how carefree he looked riding a broom.

\- Is there any spell that you're not good performing?

Viktor chuckled. 

\- Quite a few, actually. - He answered truthfully and Yuuri gasped, making him laugh harder. - There's just some spells that are tricky for someone my age. But there's one that I should already be able to cast but I can't.

\- Which one?

\- The Patronum. - He sat up and ran a hand through his long hair, picking grass from it. Yuuri sat up as well and buried his hands in the grass bellow so he wouldn't bury his hands in Viktor's smooth hair. - For some reason I can't cast it, I guess I don't have any happy memories good enough yet.

\- How come, Viktor? - Yuuri frowned. - How about the time you won your first quidditch game?

Viktor only shrugged and leaned his head down, letting his hair fall and hide his face from Yuuri's view. The Hufflepuff boy didn't contain himself and pushed Viktor's hair from his face, caressing the tresses. Viktor blushed faintly at his nose and cheeks at the gesture. 

\- What are you doing, Yuuri?

\- I'll braid your hair. - He sputtered and blushed at his impulsiveness.

\- Using your hands? - Viktor asked and that gave Yuuri pause.

\- Yes...? - Yuuri frowned, confused. - You never had your hair braided the muggle way?

Viktor only nodded and Yuuri gaped at the back of the boy's head. 

\- My parents always settled it with magic. I don't think they ever touched my hair. - He sighed. - Or me. - He said in a tiny voice.

Yuuri was now shocked and enraged. 

\- How? Why? What? - He was at a loss for words.

Viktor sighed. 

\- My parents are not very... Affectionate. You could blame on the regal pureblood or whatever but I know it's not like this in other pureblood families. My family is very proper above all else and caring for your own kids isn't something very proper I guess. Nobody wants to have infant's puke on their silk evening dress after all.

Yuuri felt tears pickle on the corner of his eyes at what Viktor was telling him with such nonchalance but he shook his head as to get rid of them. This isn't about him. The japanese boy just continued working on Viktor's hair with ease, listening to the boy sigh at the pleasure of having his hair played with. When Yuuri was finished he dropped Viktor's braided hair on his shoulder and hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms tight around the other boy that stiffened at the unexpected contact but relaxed right after. 

\- I'm really sorry about what you just told me. Nobody should live like that, without caring or comfort. Just know that whenever you want a hug or anything else you can always come to me. - He gave a kiss to the top of Viktor's head for good measure.

\- Thank you, Yuuri. - The japanese boy could hear the emotion on Viktor's voice.

Suddenly a idea formed in Yuuri's head. 

\- Hey, Viktor! Your birthday is on Christmas, right?

\- Yes.

\- How about you come home with me to celebrate? My parents would love to meet you as well as my sister.

Viktor pondered for a while. 

\- My parents usually throw a party with pompous people that I hate. - He said. - I would love to spent my birthday with you and your family, Yuuri. I'm pretty sure it would be better than all of my birthdays combined so far.

\- So its settled then. - Yuuri said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri managed to pass the try-outs for the quidditch team and became the new seeker for Hufflepuff. As soon as he heard he has been chosen her ran and without even thinking it, threw himself on Viktor's arms who lifted him up and twirled the young boy around screaming “You did it, Yuuri! You did it!”. Most of the other players from all the houses watched the scene with fondness in their eyes and some questioned themselves why the Slytherin quidditch seeker Captain was such good friends with the new Hufflepuff seeker. Phichit (who had passed and became the newest chaser for hufflepuff) and Christophe, the beater for Slytherin, just exchanged knowing looks.

Of course Yuuri's birthday came first and as the boy couldn't come home to celebrate his birthday, Viktor and Phichit decided to throw a surprise party for him in the Hufflepuff common room. Viktor made sure Yuuri's favorite dishes where made by the house elves but Phichit assured him to not ask for katsudon because Yuuri only ate his mother's. The boys all sneaked to Hogsmead to buy Yuuri presents but Viktor wasn't sure what to get him. Everything he saw he thought it was a bit bellow Yuuri's standards. It was only a day before the party that he found the perfect gift and he didn't cared how much it cost. 

Yuuri was very touched by the party and the presents his friends gave him. He got a Remembrall from Guang-Hong, a Sneakoscope from Seung-Gil that Yuuri had no idea why the ravenclaw gave him one, Phichit gave him lots of chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Otabek gave him a case containing a very luxurious looking Wizard Chess, Leo and Guang-Hong decided to present him with a muggle blue scarf and a pair of black gloves, respectively. Minami   
gave him magical lenses cleaner for glasses and magical chapstick that had the flavor the person wearing it wanted it. Minami was red from head to toe as he presented Yuuri with his gifts and he became almost purple when the hufflepuff boy hugged him in thanks. Chris presented him with 5 pairs of boxers while winking and it was Yuuri's time to blush. Even Yuri gave him a gift which was a surprise for Yuuri since the boy faked he hated him in public, the eleven year old hufflepuff made pirozhkis filled with katsudon for Yuuri and the japanese boy hugged him so fiercely for it that the only thing Yuri could do was blush and pat Yuuri's arms awkwardly. 

The party was great, filled with laughter and jokes amongst friends but as the party was dwindling down, only Yuuri and Viktor remained. 

\- Aren't you curious about my gift to you, Yuuri? - Viktor asked as they sat down on the comfy chairs in the common room.

\- Your presence is enough of a gift for me, Vitya. - Yuuri blushed as he said, but held Viktor's stare.

The gray haired boy blushed faintly. 

\- Well, thank you Yuuri but still... - He said, while taking a little black box from his robes pocket and presenting it to Yuuri. - Here.

Yuuri reached to grab the box and his fingers brushed slightly against Viktor's, making shivers run down both of the boys spines. Blushing, the japanese student opened the box and gasped at its contents. Inside, there was two gold bracelets intricate with drawings of vines. One had emeralds encrusted in it and the other had yellow topaz. 

\- Oh my God, Viktor! You shouldn't have. It must have cost a fortune. - Yuuri looked up at the other boy's eyes. Viktor smiled and caressed Yuuri's flushed face with his thumb.

\- Nothing is too expensive for the people we care about, Yuuri. - He grabbed the bracelet with the yellow topaz in it and placed it on Yuuri's right wrist. - Besides I brought one for me too! - He took the other bracelet and placed it on his wrist. - I enchanted the bracelets so every time you think of me and caress the bracelet I'll come running to you. The same goes for me.

A beat passed before Yuuri threw himself at Viktor, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck and hiding his face on his pale neck. 

\- Thank you, Vitya. - He mumbled and Viktor could feel the tears on his skin. - I loved it.

Viktor wrapped his arms around the younger boy and pulled him to his lap, so he wouldn't be so awkward dangling from his chair. The russian boy hugged him tightly, hoping to himself to never let Yuuri go. 

They stayed that way for a long time. Yuuri even dozed off a little, waking up in the middle of the night, with Viktor spooning him on the couch and with no recollection on how they got there. Viktor must have carried me, Yuuri thought blushing. The boy managed to unwrap himself from Viktor's arms and got up, summoning a warm blanket so Viktor wouldn't be cold. 

They didn't spoke about the incident of sleeping together anymore but the bracelets never left either of their wrists. 

Viktor's parents were very cross when their heir told them he wouldn't be spending his birthday with them that year. They were even more pissed when he told them he would spent his birthday in a muggle house with his muggleborn friend and family. But Viktor was set in doing what he wanted so they didn't had a say in his decision anymore. It was the most amazing birthday he could ever hope for. Yuuri's family welcomed him with open arms, calling him Vicchan and Vitya, hugging him, making him eat delicious japanese cuisine and being interested in his life. Viktor never felt happier, dreading the day he would return home and miss all the love he was experiencing. 

His birthday party was the most fun he had in years. All of their friends were invited and they partied muggle style, some of them for the first time. They played board games and danced with each other to pop songs that Phichit and Leo provided. It was an unspoken agreement about Yuuri and Viktor dancing together and the russian wizard was sure he had never grinned so large. He loved all of his presents, but his favorite was the golden scarf Yuuri brought him. The boy blushed as he gave Viktor his present, saying he couldn't afford an expensive gift like Viktor had brought him on his birthday but the scarf would be a reminder of always carrying Yuuri with him when he wore it. Viktor beamed and wrapped the scarf around his neck, hugging Yuuri fiercely for a whole song. 

Soon it was time for Viktor to go home from the Katsuki's house and the farewell was full of tears and hugs. Yuuri will never forget the longing he felt after Viktor was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Abusive Parents

The next part of his school year came slower than Yuuri would have liked without Viktor there. They still talked on the phone or by letters but it wasn't the same. Yuuri wanted so bad to be able to apparate just so he could hug Viktor again, but he didn't had the skills, plus it was a tiny bit illegal for someone of his age. Soon the break was over and Yuuri found himself in the Hogwarts train with Phichit yapping on his side about something. Guang-Hong and Leo were dozing off together at the other side of the cabin and he had made eye contact with Yurio and Otabek back at the station, Seung- Gil trailing behind them with his head buried in a transfiguration book. He hadn't seen Viktor and that was making him anxious. 

\- … And them I brought a dragon and changed bodies with Angelina Jolie. - Phichit finished glaring at Yuri who wasn't listening a single word he was saying.

\- Good, good. - Yuuri said, then it registered on his mind and he did a double take to look at Phichit. - Wait, what?

\- Oh, now you listen, huh? - Phichit frowned. - What's up with you? You're usually very keen on going back to Hogwarts.

\- I AM! It's just that I'm...

\- Worried about Viktor.

Yuuri blushed. 

\- How did you know?

\- Please, Yuuri. I'm your best friend. I've known for ages about your crush on Viktor.

Yuuri stammered. 

\- I-I-I don't have a cru-crush on him.

Phichit just stared at him until Yuuri acquiesced. 

\- He's older than me. I'm just a kid.

\- You're thirteen and he is fifteen, it isn't that big of an age gap.  
\- Of course it is, I'm not even out of puberty yet and he already looks like a greek god.

\- True that, but you'll be fifteen by the time of his last year so he'll get a chance to see you all grown up. - Phichit winked. - Well, sorta.

Yuuri only groaned as Phichit laughed. 

\- The thing is Yuuri, we're on that awkward phase of puberty and he loves you even now.

\- He doesn't love me. - Yuuri huffed, blushing.

\- He loves you as a dear friend, I'm sure. But that doesn't stop him from loving you romantically later. Look, you're a pretty great person, anyone would be lucky to have you and Viktor is one of the smartest people around so he has to fall in love with you eventually, its his only option as an smart person who has eyes.

Yuuri giggled. 

\- Thanks Phichit.

\- You're welcome, mate. Now tell me, how do you feel about working on boggarts this semester in Defense against the dark arts? You can finally cast a patronum with the help of a teacher.

\- I'm terrified of never achieving one.

\- You're already achieved one. You're terrified of never seeing its corporeal form so you'll never find your soulmate.

Yuuri only nodded. 

\- Yuuri, something tells me that you didn't achieved yet because you're putting too much pressure on yourself. Sometimes its nice to just go with the flow.

\- Hello, have you met me? - Yuuri frowned. - I never just go with the flow, my anxiety won't let me.

\- Maybe just try not overworking yourself ok? I get worried about you, Yuuri. - Phichit said and Yuuri smiled, hugging his friends lightly.

\- Thanks Phichit.

The rest of the ride was calm now that Yuuri was finally paying attention on what Phichit was saying, but as they arrived at Hogwarts they didn't see Viktor all the way up to the castle. 

\- Yurio, have you seen Viktor yet? - He asked as the boys got settled on their room and changed clothes for the feast.

\- I heard his parents will bring him, instead of taking the train by himself. - The boy grumbled as he tried to tie his tie.

\- Really, why? - Yuuri asked as he pushed the boys hands aside and started doing his tie for him. Yurio pretended to be annoyed by the fact but his cheeks were rosy.

\- I don't know, Katsudon. We're cousins not conjoined twins.

Yuuri clucked but said nothing as he finished the tie and smoothed the boy's blond hair down. They walked together to the great hall in hushed conversations and grumbling stomachs. As soon as they entered Yuuri's eyes went directly to the Slytherin table where he looked for Viktor among his housemates. He wasn't there. Chris was chatting amicably with Michele Crispino, a third year, and he waved as he caught Yuuri's eyes. The japanese boy waved back and walked to his table sitting between Yurio and Phichit. 

\- Don't worry Yuuri. - Leo said from across the table. - I'm sure your boyfriend will get here soon.

\- I have no idea what you're talking about. - Yuuri said, blushing.

Leo smirked. 

\- Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that.

Yuuri was about to deny some more when he heard gasps behind him and turned around to see Viktor walking through the doors of the great hall. His robes were pristinely smooth and he still had that aura of power that surrounded him, but his long hair was gone. Now, he sported an undercut with his silver fringe covering one of his eyes. He looked older and colder like that. Yuuri was sure he was gaping when he heard the familiar “Yuuuuuuuuuuuuri!” and saw Viktor's heart shaped and genuine smile. He was soon with a full lap of Viktor Nikiforov that clung to the younger boy for dear life. 

\- I missed you so much. - He said by the Japanese's boy ear making him shiver. Down teenage hormones, Yuuri thought.

\- I missed you too. - He said as Viktor looked at him. Yuuri realized the russian was very close to his face. The hufflepuff couldn't help himself as he brushed the bangs out of Viktor's face to look him in the eyes. - What happened to your hair? - He didn't took his hand away and Viktor leaned into the touch.

Some feeling crossed Viktor's pale blue eyes but soon he was giving a smile (albeit a fake one, Yuuri could tell), closing off the emotions on his face. 

\- I wanted a change. To surprise people! - He said, then pouted. - Why? You didn't liked it? - He asked self-consciously in a vulnerable voice. Yuuri ran his hand through the short tresses.

\- Viktor, I would like it even if you suddenly became bald. - He answered truthfully. Viktor blushed. - I just don't understand, you loved your hair so much...

The headmistress choose that exact moment to walk to the podium making Viktor stand up and smile. 

\- Oops, have to go! - And he all but ran from there, sitting beside Chris on the Slytherin table. Yuuri turned around to watch his friends, they all had confused expressions on their faces but Yurio had resignation on his. The japanese boy waited until the headmistress was done with her speech to confront Yurio.

\- Talk, Yurio. - He said sternly and the boy visibly flinched but covered it up with an scowl.

\- What, pig?! Go eat, fatty and leave me alone. - By now Yuuri knew that Yurio's rudeness was just a defense mechanism so his empty insults didn't bothered him anymore.

\- Yuri, I know you know the truth about Viktor's hair so stop being rude and tell me! - Yuuri said firmly, making Yurio sigh defeated and loose all the sharpness all of a sudden.

\- It was his parents. - He mumbled. - As punishing for spending his birthday with you and us, for that matter.

Yuuri gasped and felt tears prickle at his eyes. 

\- Why? That's terrible!

\- Yeah, well, my aunt and uncle aren't the most warm people in the world. Neither was my mom, for that matter. I'm just glad I have grandpa, Viktor doesn't have anyone. - Yurio had told Yuuri that his grandpa took him in when his witch mother had walked away and his muggle father had died. His grandpa was his father's dad so he was also a muggle. - His parents don't like when their perfect son gets out of line, so they took one of the things he loved the most. It was that or his dog and Viktor would rather die than part with Makkachin. They don't have control over Viktor's life here, so they can't make him stop being our friend , his hair was the next best thing.

Yuuri was at a loss for words. His friends were looking at him worriedly, having heard the whole conversation, as they watched Yuuri push his plate full of untouched food aside and stand. 

\- I... Need to go. - He walked away from the table looking down and pretending not to hear as his friends called him out. He made it to the boy's nearest bathroom before the waterworks started flowing freely down his face as pained sobs wrecked his body. He lost track of time as he was there, just leaving when he had no more tears to cry. He splashed a bit of water on his flushed face before making his way to the Hufflepuff shared room where he found Phichit sitting on his bed and carrying a little bit of food. The Thai boy stood up as Yuuri entered the room and opened his mouth to say something, being interrupted by Yuuri's tired voice.

\- Please, don't say anything. - Phichit closed his mouth and nodded.

\- I brought you food. - He whispered.

\- I'm not hungry. - Yuuri stated as he started to get rid of his robes.

\- Tough shit, you're gonna eat it anyways. - He said. - What would your mother say if I let you starve? - He shoved a piece of cereal bread on Yuuri's face. - Eat the damn food, Katsuki.

Phichit was lovely but he could bring out his inner Yurio when he wanted to. Yuuri nodded and bit down on the piece of bread, realizing he was in fact very hungry. 

\- Good. Now eat and go to bed. - He said as he stared at Yuuri until he had eat the whole piece of bread and a bit of pumpkin juice as well. Feeling satisfied with the result, Phichit guided Yuuri towards his bed and fluffed the covers around Yuuri's body, running his hand through the boy's dark hair and kissing his forehead. - It's not your fault, Yuuri. - He whispered as he sat down on Yuuri's bed and caressed his hair, singing a song softly on his mother tongue, until the other boy fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was bigger than I anticipated. 
> 
> Hope you like it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry I took so long to write this but I was having some serious personal issues. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this little chapter.

As Yuuri woke up the next morning with a headache and puffy eyes, he was convinced it was indeed his fault that Viktor was in pain. As he put on his clothes mechanically, he decided to stop being friends with the russian, even if his heart would turn to dust in the process. He started not going to get breakfast that morning and going straight to class, luckily Viktor didn't had all classes with him because they weren't on the same grade so he could relax in some of them but the ones they had together were tough because they usually sat with each other since the teachers encouraged inter-house and grade partners. Potions was one of those classes. 

Yuuri got earlier than usual to the class just so he could sit down with someone else instead of Viktor. Most of his friends were already there so he couldn't sit with any of them, but Phichit was running late, probably looking for Yuuri himself, so Chris side was empty. Yuuri sat down there just in time to watch Viktor enter the room with Phichit right behind him, looking worried. Phichit found his eyes first and gave a relieved exhale but frowned as he saw Yuuri on his place. He realized soon enough why and glared at Yuuri but the japanese' eyes were focused on Viktor. The russian looked at his empty chair with confusion before looking around and finding Yuuri next to Chris. The pained look on Viktor's face was too much to bare so Yuuri looked down before Viktor could say something. He heard Phichit calling the russian and motioning to the chair. 

\- Looks like you're my partner today, Viktor. Let's sit.

Yuuri glanced up again, seeing Phichit and Viktor sitting down, the russian had a dejected look on his face. 

\- Yuuri, don't think I don't enjoy your lovely company by my side but weren't you supposed to sit with your boyfriend or something? - Came the accented and low voice at his side, making Yuuri glance at the emerald fields that were Chris eyes. - Lovers quarrel? - He joked making Yuuri blush.

\- No. - He mumbled, looking down. - He's not my boyfriend.

\- I know, I'm just teasing you, mon cheri. - He said. - Wanna talk about it? I've heard I'm pretty good at giving romantic advice.

\- There's nothing romantic about it. - Yuuri said.

\- Fine. - Chris huffed. - What happened?

Yuuri pondered in telling Chris the truth. Chris was Viktor's best friend (besides Yuuri himself) and telling him the truth might be dangerous. But Chris was also a Slytherin pureblood so he could give Yuuri some insight and perspective. 

\- It's my fault Viktor's parents cut down his hair. - He whispered sadly.

Without missing a beat Chris responded:

\- It wasn't your fault, Viktor's parents are mean dicks.

\- Is that a pureblood thing? - He asked.

\- No. - He answered. - My parents are high elite Slytherin purebloods too and they don't care. They know I hang out with muggleborn kids and they also know I am very gay. They don't care about either and it's not that they care about me. They just don't think being friends with someone or being gay is bad. Viktor's parents are very conservative, though. They still think Lord Voldemort was right and I'm pretty sure they would be death-eaters if they fought in the war. And although Viktor was raised that way, he isn't what they want him to be because he doesn't believe in any of the shit they fed him his whole life. Viktor is different and according to his parents, being different is a bad thing. 

\- Viktor being my friend is hurting him. - Yuuri said. - I can't let that happen to him.

\- So that's why you're avoiding him? - He asked and Yuuri nodded – Yuuri, you being away from Viktor is hurting him more than saving him.

\- It will only hurt for a awhile, he'll forget about me soon enough.

\- Yuuri- Yuuri interrupted him.

\- I've made my mind, Chris. - He said. - I would appreciate if you didn't comment with Viktor what I told you.

Chris sighed but acquiesced. 

\- I still think you're committing a big mistake, but I won't tell him anything.

Just like that Yuuri knew that Chris wouldn't tell a soul about what he said.


	8. Chapter 8

The class begun soon enough after this and the boys focused on their work. Their teacher was a middle aged man with wrinkly eyes and a easy smile, pretty different person from the tales they've heard of Professor Snape, war hero and a very strict teacher. The old man started talking but Yuuri wasn't listening, having his eyes stray to look at Viktor. His icy blue eyes were covered by his fringe and he seemed focused on writing whatever the teacher was talking about. Viktor was an excellent student and he always listened closely to classes, absorbing every single word the teacher said, but he also had the attention span of a labradoodle so he was soon enough looking around the class, making Yuuri look forwards and pretend Viktor wasn't looking at him. He finally saw what the teacher was saying as he read “AMORTENTIA” on the black board, making his eyes almost pop out of his sockets. 

\- Can anyone tells me what Amortentia smells like? - Several hands went up.

\- Yes, Mister Chulanont? - He motioned for Phichit to talk.

\- Amortentia has a different scent for different individuals. - Phichit explained in his best scholar's voice. - It smells what the person likes or finds pleasurable.

\- Exactly, mister Chulanont. 15 points for House Hufflepuff. - Everybody in Hufflepuff cheered. - Anyways, who wants to come up here and have a good sniff? - Yuuri lost the look Chris and Phichit exchanged, so he couldn't prevent the hard pinch he felt on his ribs, making him jump up from his sit in reflex. Across from him Viktor did the same with a yelp. - Oh mister Nikiforov and mister Katsuki, I'm so glad you offered yourselves. Come here. - He motioned for the two of them to come to the front of the class.

Yuuri and Viktor exchanged looks and glared at their respective partners for the day that only smiled sweetly at them. Like they were going to the slaughter house, the two of them walked up front where their teacher was with a cauldron of steaming amortentia. 

\- Who's going first? - The teacher asked and both boys pointed at each other, the old man rolled his eyes and said. - Since Viktor is older he goes first.

The fair haired boy groaned but complied, giving a tiny step forwards and leaning into the cauldron. It was with a pang in his heart that Yuuri realized that if Viktor still had long hair he would have done one of his wandless spells to tie his hair in a bun. His breath stuttered as he thought that he would never see Viktor do that trick again. 

\- What do you smell? - The teacher asked.

Viktor sniffed and closed his eyes at the scent. 

\- I smell... - He pondered. - Snow and wood, the kind we use on our brooms and something else that I can't quite put my finger on it... - His eyes widened and he blushed. - Cherry blossoms.

\- Very well, mister Nikiforov. - Their teacher clasped his hands. - 5 points for Slytherin. You can sit down now. - He said. Viktor gave Yuuri a glance and went to sit next to Phichit. - Now, its your turn mister Katsuki. Just do what your colleague did.

Yuuri gave a step forward and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes in the process. He was hit in the face with the smell of his mother's katsudon, making his mouth water and his heart ache as he missed his family. 

\- I smell my mother's katsudon and... - He tried to distinguish the next scent, so different from the first, yet oddly familiar. - Fresh ice. - He gave another sniff and shuddered as he was assaulted with Viktor's scent. Viktor smelled faintly of ozone, like his power was scented like lightning, and earthy, like a walk in the forest after a pouring rain. Yuuri couldn't say he smelled Viktor in the potion so he just settled for telling the teacher he smelled the earth after rain.

\- Very well, mister Katsuki. - He smiled. - 5 points for Hufflepuff. Go sit down.

Yuuri went to sit next to Chris with his heart pounding and the sureness that he was totally and completely in love with Viktor. He didn't paid much attention to the class afterwards, thank God Chris was amazing at potions and didn't need any help. When the class was over, Yuuri ran from there as fast as he could before Viktor could reach him, but unfortunately was lunch already and he hadn't eaten breakfast so he couldn't skip lunch. He was pondering on the idea to go directly to the kitchen and eat there alone, but he was sure if he missed another meal Phichit would have his head. 

With a sigh Yuuri went to the dining room, where most of the people were and sat next to Yurio, waving at Leo sitting at the Gryffindor table and Guang-Hong sat across from him next to Phichit. Yuuri refrained to look around for Viktor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really tiny I know, but I had some serious family issues this month so that's why I wasn't able to write anything or update this fanfic. I finally broke my writer's block one day before a trip so I'm posting this so you won't forget me or this fanfic. I promise to write more if my mind lets me.

The food was delicious as always but Yuuri wasn't in the right mood to eat. He kept seeing Viktor's face on his mind and his guilt ate him alive. Phichit had a concerned look on his face the entire meal and Guang-Hong looked troubled. Yurio was stuffing his face like always but he kept glancing at Yuuri with a frown on his forehead. The Japanese wizard kept playing around with his food, without ever putting it in his mouth. His mind was working a thousand miles per hour and all he could think about was if he could fix it, he pondered if Viktor could somehow grow his hair back during school and make it go away when he needed to go home, Yuuri was sure that should have a spell for that. He was almost going up so he could walk to the library when Yuuri spoke. 

\- Don't even bother. Don't you think Viktor's parents would prevent him from doing that? Viktor is a powerful wizard, they know he could revert the spell easily if they didn't find something that would prevent him from doing that. - He grumbled, chewing furiously at a bacon.

Yuuri looked at him aghast. Phichit and Guang- Hong were also staring at him funny. 

\- What? - The boy asked grumpily.

\- I didn't said anything. - Yuuri whispered.

\- Of course you did, you idiot. I can even smell the desperation in your words.

\- Yurio, he didn't said a thing. - Phichit confirmed.

\- Yeah, he had this troubled look on his face but he didn't open his mouth even once. - Guang-Hong said.

Yurio suddenly went very stiff and widened his eyes in horror.

\- Fuck. - He whispered.

\- Care to enlighten us? - Phichit raised an eyebrow.

Yurio sighed and looked frantically around, seeing if anyone was paying attention to them. Nobody was. 

\- Ok, I'll tell you this but if one of you blab I will have to kill you and I'm not ready to go to Azkaban. - He inhaled deeply and said in a hushed exhale. - I'm a legilimens. - The three boys gasped. - It's not like I can read your minds, I usually just get a general feeling from people, like having a empathy disorder or something. But Yuuri over here was almost broadcasting his thoughts and I was sitting next to him so is very easy for me to pick up his distress and anxiety. I was born with this ability and apparently its rare to be born with it, I've heard of only another witch that was capable of doing this and that was a long time ago, much before the war. So yeah, I could hear Yuuri's thoughts but just because his mind is totally unguarded right now with the amount of anxiety pouring out of him. - Then Yurio looked directly at Yuuri. - Just go talk to him, for Merlin's sake. I am done with you thinking about him and I need to focus on something else before your thoughts make me puke my breakfast.

With that Yurio got up from the table and marched away without even looking back at them. A minute or so passed before Otabek got up from the Slytherin table and followed Yurio's path out of the great hall. As Yuuri was seeing this, he crossed looks with Viktor who opened a big smile and waved at him. Yuuri waved back but caught himself mid wave and turned around, missing how Viktor's smile died down on his lips. 

\- He looks positively ruined, Yuuri. - Phichit warned with pity on his eyes. - Don't do this to him.

\- I have no other choice. - Yuuri said.

\- It's not your fault, Yuuri. - Guang-Hong sighed. - You're only making it worse for him.

That line hit Yuuri's heart like an arrow and he felt his bottom lip tremble. Going up from his seat before he would cry, he tossed his napkin at the table and looked down instead of facing his friends. 

\- I'm preventing his future disappointment in my friendship. We both know it would be just a matter of time before I ruined this anyways.

With that he marched out of the great hall, silent tears running down his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. Some bad shit happened to me and only now I had the time and inspiration to continue this fanfic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Please let me know in the comments.

Yuuri ran from there as fast as he could, not really seeing where he was going. He stopped on an empty hallway on the third floor and sat on the ground, letting his sobs wreck out of him. He was feeling like the worst person in the world right now and not a bit like the loyal hufflepuff he was supposed to be. He wanted to be in Viktor's life more than he ever wanted anything before but he truly believed he would only hurt the older boy if they kept being friends. 

\- There you are. - He heard the russian accent that he missed and gasped, wiping away his tears frantically. - I looked everywhere for you, Yuuri. - Viktor said as he crouched down next to the japanese boy. - Are you crying?

\- No. - Yuuri's voice denounced otherwise. - Go away, Viktor!

\- You are. - Viktor said, grabbing his chin delicately and raising his head.

Yuuri jerked his head so Viktor's hand wasn't on his face anymore. 

\- I said go away! - He said. - I don't want you here! - Yuuri lied.

Viktor stayed silent for a few seconds. 

\- Why are you avoiding me? - He asked, making Yuuri look up at his face. His eyes were watering. - What did I do? Why do you hate me? - He started to cry. Even crying Viktor was beautiful, Yuuri thought it wasn't fair.

\- You didn't do anything, Viktor. - Yuuri sighed. - And I don't hate you, quite the opposite in fact and that's why you have to stay away from me.

Viktor frowned. 

\- If I didn't do anything wrong and you don't hate me, then why are you avoiding me?

Yuuri raised his hand and wiped the tears away from Viktor's gorgeous face. Viktor leaned into the touch. 

\- Because being my friend is bad for you. - Yuuri whispered.

\- Being your friend is the best thing that ever happened to my life, Yuuri. What do you mean?

Yuuri slid his hand between Viktor's short tresses. 

\- This is my fault. - He dropped his hand from Viktor's hair.

Understanding finally passed through Viktor's eyes. 

\- This isn't your fault Yuuri. This is my parents fault.

\- Because of me! - He exclaimed.

\- This has nothing to do it you, Yuuri. - Viktor sighed. - My parents love to torture me, it isn't something new. True, it was because I didn't spent my birthday with them but that's just an excuse. They would have found another way to punish me. Besides, cutting my hair is much better than getting rid of my dog. And I would cut my hair a thousand times if it meant staying with you, so please don't ever run away from me again; I don't think my heart would survive it.

\- I don't want to keep hurting you, Viktor. - Yuuri whispered.

\- I'm okay, Yuuri. I quite like my hair like this actually, it makes me look older and wiser, don't you think? - He smiled. Yuuri nodded. - See, nothing to worry about. Now, c'mon. - He got up from the ground and helped Yuuri up as well. - We have to catch up, we're late to transfiguration.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is another chapter. I think this fanfic is starting to finally come to an end and I am quite pleased with how everything is turning out to be and hope you are too
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you like.

Later on the day during dinner, Yuuri and Viktor decided to slip away from the great hall with their food and went to eat outside under the actual stars. They were eating silently when Yuuri breached the silence.

\- Can't you run away from them or something? Ask magical child support, if this is a thing, to send you to a estranged yet cool relative?

Viktor pondered a little, sipping slowly from his cup of pumpkin juice. (Yuuri still thought pumpkin juice was disgusting and wizards were crazy). 

\- I have a nice uncle and aunt in Saint Petersburg that would be delighted to take me in. Uncle Dmitri always loved me and he doesn't share my parents conservative views as well as his wife Ana.

\- Then why don't you live with them? - Yuuri asked confused.

\- Essentially money. - He sighed, denouncing he had thought about this long and hard many times. - My uncle was disowned from the family for going against their beliefs and now he is a teacher on Durmstrang but I know he is barely hanging on. My aunt is a muggleborn witch so no family money to help. If I run away from my house I'll be disowned too and I can't really make my uncle and aunt support me. I don't really care about being the heir but it sure does help having money. I just need to secure my spot on a professional Quidditch team so I can go live with my relatives in peace. When I graduate I will finally be able to earn money when I go play professionally full time but until then I'm stuck with them.

\- That sucks, Viktor. - Yuuri muttered, while Viktor gave a self deprecating laugh.

\- I know, but it is my life. There's no way for me to change it until I graduate. I'm stuck. - Then he smiled at Yuuri. - But that doesn't mean I'm miserable. I have you, after all.

\- And you'll always have. - Yuuri grabbed Viktor's hand that was against the grass and squeezed.

\- Promise? - Viktor bit his bottom lip, his eyes were sparkling as he squeezed Yuuri's hand back.

\- Promise.

 

The next day was supposed to be the first DADA class of the school year and all the students were very excited. DADA classes now in Hogwarts were always conjoined, since in the past during Dumbledore's comand the Defense against the Dark arts subject generated a bit of controversy. The idea was from Yakov Feltsman and it actually worked very well so the director decided to make it official. This was the year that Yuuri would finally be able to learn how to cast a patronus properly. Or at least attempt to. Their DADA professor this year was Minako Okukawa, who was also strict but more lighthearted than Mr. Feltsman. 

\- Well, class... This year will be finally the year you'll start to learn how to cast a patronus. - he whole class exploded in excited chatter. - Yeah, yeah I know how everybody feels about it. But don't be fooled, the patronus is a quite difficult spell to cast and I'm certain you won't be able to cast it to its fully corporeal ordeal for at least a year. - The whole class muttered saddened. - I'm sorry guys, but I'm just being real with you. Even after you manage to cast your corporeal patronus, it'll be still quite difficult to figure out who your soulmate is, unless you cast it together. But don't worry, there's a good chance your soulmate is in this very room and by the end of your stay here in Hogwarts you'll know who it is. It's usually how it happens in the wizard world, anyways. - She winked at the class. - Now, who wants to see a fully corporeal patronus being cast right in front of you? That'll cheer you up. - Of course the whole class erupted in excited and positive blabber, making her laugh and give it an excited twirl. - Ok, Ok, calm down. - She said and the class got quiet. Professor Minako had a brimming power that commanded a room without needing to be explosive or rude. People just lisneteed to her automatically. Yuuri quite liked her personality.

 

Minako cracked her knuckles and cleared her throat, before she raised her wand. Yuuri had heard that Minako was a japanese exchange muggleborn witch and that made him instantly bond with her, since they were the same. It made Yuuri long for the future he would have in the wizarding world. Minako's wand was incredibly polished, straight and black with a bulbous intricate handle. It looked quite expensive and powerful and Yuuri suddenly remembered that Minako used to be a Slytherin. 

\- Expecto Patronum! - She commanded in a powerful yet soft voice, Yuuri took note that Minako was also smiling. White bright light shoot out of her wand and soon there was a luminous rabbit hopping around in the classroom, making the several young wizards gasp. - As you know, your corporeal patronus is actually the patronus of your soulmate. When the two of you cast it together the patronuses will find each other and come together. In some cases the patronus might fund and create a fusion of the two, but this is extremely rare. Even rarer is having the same patronus as your soulmate but it can happen. - As she was explaining her patronus was still hopping around and interacting with the class. - It can also happen that your soulmate is a muggle, so if that happens you will be able to cast a patronus just fine to defend yourself but it won't be corporeal. - Yuuri's very soul freeze at that moment. He didn't know about that piece of information and that made him very worried. He only half listened when Minako made her patronss disappear and said cheerfully. - My wife's patronus is a panther, which of course is much more fitted for me. Now, please open your books in page 178 so we may commence the class.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yep I made Minako a lesbian.


	12. Chapter 12

Of course that little tidbit of information managed to frighten Yuuri on the verge of panic. He spent the next few weeks thinking he was probably a sad unlucky sap that managed to have a muggle as a soulmate and he would never meet the person then ending up alone and bitter. His anxiety heightened things so he went down a spiral of what ifs that completely destroyed his self confidence and landed him in a slump of self doubt and self deprecation. He kept thinking that nobody would ever love him because he didn't deserved to be loved and consequently he would never kiss or marry someone because nobody would want him. The worse thing was that nobody noticed that he was in a slump because he was a very good actor in pretending that everything was ok and everybody was excited for the DADA classes. 

 

It was a few weeks after the winter break, where Yuuri and his classmates went home for the holidays, that a class Yuuri was dreading arrived. The day they would finally face a boggart. It wasn't Yuuri's idea of fun to face his biggest fear in front of the whole class, but it gave him a little comfort to think that everybody would face the same as him. The class would happen in a empty classroom and Professor Minako explained everything before she opened the chest where the boggart was. She placed herself in front of the Boggart who turned into the last and decrepit version of Lord Voldemort before Harry Potter killed him. The sight of him made the whole class gasp in shock, having seen him only in pictures inside of their history books. Yuuri couldn't fathom the idea of having to fight against him in a war while being a teenager. He had a whole lot of respect for Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Malfoy, their new potions teacher. 

Mr. Malfoy started introducing himself to a frightened class, since Yuuri's old teacher decided to retire in the middle of the school year because his health wasn't well. It was Mr. Malfoy's first experience teaching in Hogwarts, since he had to be called in a hurry to take the post from their previous teacher. He looked strict and serious but he actually let them ask him anything they wanted about his past. He explained how he used to be a Death Eater and how he was forced to do horrible things in the war. He explained how Voldemort used to live in his house and how he was constantly threatened and afraid for his life He also explained how he had made many and many mistakes along the years and how part of the blame was his and he wasn't going to deny that. It was a long class but it was interesting to see how everything happened through his point of view. His desk had a frame with a picture of him and Harry Potter laughing about something, the figures moving repeatedly in the frame, so Yuuri thought he couldn't be that bad. He was also an excellent teacher. It was a drastic change from their old teacher but they managed just fine. 

 

Professor Minako looked undisturbed nonetheless as she raised her wand and said the spell “Riddikulus” and Lord Voldemort's robes turned into a leopard print caftan making the whole class laugh. Soon a line was made so everybody could give it a go. Yuuri ended up discovering that Yurio was afraid of clowns, Phichit was terrified of snakes and Christophe was petrified in the face of a cockroach. He ended up realizing his friends all had pretty average fears, until it was Viktor's turn to go. He was smiling easily as he was pushed to the front of the line by a fellow slytherin in his class that Yuuri wasn't familiar with, but as the boggart changed in front of us his face fell and he froze on the spot. 

In front of Viktor stood two people, a man and a woman. Everyone realized at the same time they were Viktor's parents due to the resemblance. Viktor looked just like his mother. She was a short woman, shorter than Viktor at fifteen years old and she had long and straight silver hair, fair complexion and green eyes. She looked sad, but was dressed in fine silk wizard robes. His father was also light haired, but his hair was more on the blonde side,cut exactly like Viktor's hair now. He had Viktor's blue eyes but colder and he looked pretty stern dressed in his black wizard robes. Viktor's father was also quite tall, surpassing the mark of 6 foot if Yuuri had to guess. Viktor probably would end up being as tall as him in the near future. 

The silver haired teen was unable to have any reaction as the boggart got closer to him and before Minako could intervene, Yuuri found his feet were moving on their own accord and taking him to stood defiantly in front of Viktor and the boogart, making the older boy gasp in surprise and leave the trance he was in. As Yuuri placed himself in front of Viktor, the boggart started to change again and turn into Yuuri's biggest fear, which ended up being a perfect copy of him to the surprise of the whole class and Yuuri found himself gasping as he stared at himself. The copy of him looked meaner for some reason the japanese boy couldn't quite place and Yuuri found himself raising his wand and saying the spell with ease, not really affected by the sight in front of him. Being afraid of himself wasn't actually a novelty. The boggart in front of him turned into a yellow Yuuri wearing a Minion's onesie and everybody laughed. It wasn't actually a novelty for Yuuri being made fun of, so he just shrugged as Minako eyed him and said the class was over for everybody's disappointment. She dismissed everyone to arithmancy class as she placed the boggart inside the chest again. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, I've been without time to write but I finally managed so here it is. 
> 
> If you like it please leave a comment so I know you are enjoying and want a continuation. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Yuuri only got to properly talk with Viktor much later in the evening, after dinner which Viktor didn't attend. The hufflepuff found the slytherin inside the library trying to concentrate on a book about muggle studies. 

\- There you are. - He whispered as he sat in front of Viktor on the table. - I looked everywhere for you. I was worried about you. 

Viktor gave a dark chuckle. 

\- So now you know how it feels.

Yuuri had the decency to blush. 

\- Why are you hiding in here?

Viktor closed his book hard, making a bit of dust fly. Yuuri struggled not to sneeze. 

\- Isn't it obvious? - He raised an eyebrow.

\- Yes, but I want to hear you say it.

Viktor huffed but complied. 

\- I'm embarrassed that my biggest fear are my parents, Yuuri. Who is afraid of their own parents?

\- Unfortunately millions of kids around the world. - Yuuri sighed. - There's nothing embarrassing about it, Vitya. - Yuuri put his hand on top of Viktor's on the table. - It's sadder than anything else.

Viktor sighed and put his other hand on top of Yuuri's squeezing his smaller hand. 

\- I know. - He said. - Thank you saving my ass back there. - He gave a little chuckle.

\- Always. - Yuuri smiled, dropping his smile when Viktor frowned.

\- Why are you afraid of yourself, Yuuri? - He looked into Yuuri's eyes looking for the answer there.

The japanese ran his other hand through his black hair and pouted slightly. It was the first time Viktor thought about kissing those pink lips. It wouldn't be the last. 

\- You know that I have anxiety right? - Yuuri asked and Viktor nodded. - Well, that means that most of the time I am my biggest rival. I write these whole scenarios in my head where I'm usually putting me down and thinking that I'm not good enough for something. - He swallowed and looked at Viktor's eyes. - Or someone. - He looked away. - That's why I'm my own biggest fear because I know nobody else can put me down or hurt me like I can do that to myself.

\- I'm sorry about that, Yuuri. - Viktor said looking troubled. Yuuri smiled.

\- That's okay, most of the time I know how to manage myself.

\- Can you promise me that you'll call me for the times that you can't? - Viktor asked and Yuuri blushed.

\- I promise.

 

The next weeks passed without too much incident. Yuuri still couldn't do his corporeal patronus but Minako was very impressed with his abilities. Viktor discovered that if he thought about Yuuri's smile he could make a few wisps come out of his wand, not impressive by any standards but it was enough for him. Enough for him to know that his happiness lay in Yuuri''s hands. It was scary and exhilarating to think about. 

 

 

In the end, the year came and gone fast as a hipogriff and soon it was another school year. Yuuri had grown an inch taller and he looked slimmer. His features were finally starting to change and his face lost all the baby fat to gain a sharper jaw and high cheekbones. Yuuri had always gained weight easily but since he was a seeker he had to be in shape. He also liked a lot how his hair looked pushed back so he started to rearrange his hair that way more often than not. It was the year that everybody suddenly grew a crush on Yuuri Katsuki, without him ever knowing, and the year of an innocent little competition called... Oh yeah, The Triwizard Tournament. 

This year would be the first year since Harry Potter that the Triwizard Tournament would be allowed to be hosted at Hogwarts. All the students were very excited but one. As soon as Yuuri got to Hogwarts he knew Viktor wasn't well. He hadn't greeted the brunette with the same intensity and Yuuri realized Viktor was worried. The hufflepuff hadn't taken his eyes away from Viktor for the entire dinner. They had the introductions of the schools that would be competing, this year being Mahoukotoro and Ilvermorny. Yuuri thought that maybe Viktor was upset because he wouldn't see his uncle since Durmstrang hadn't attended. 

The director explained that the age minimum to compete was sixteen since the tournament was quite dangerous. So none of Yuuri's immediate friend's would be old enough to compete, except Viktor and Chris. Chris looked quite excited while Viktor still looked troubled. Yuuri made a mental note to talk with him later, while he chatted with a few Mahoutokoro students during dinner in their first language. It was nice to communicate in his mother tongue outside of his household. He learned that Mahoutokoro was actually quite different from Hogwarts and he didn't knew if he would adapt there. If Hogwarts didn't had a student exchange program Yuuri would have gone to Mahoukotoro, Chris would be in Beaubaxtons and Viktor and Yurio would be in Durmstrang. He realized he would never have met his best friends and just the thought of it made him sick. He couldn't possibly fathom his life without his foreign gang. 

Hogwarts was in a frenzy because of the newcomers, everybody was talking about it and Phichit being the center of all gossip involving Hogwarts meant Yuuri knew every gossip involving Hogwarts. There was no escape from it. Yuuri knew who was every possible candidate to compete from each school and every little bit of information about them. Viktor was most of the time nowhere to be seen and every time Yuuri tried to look for him he was sucked into the vortex of conversations and forgot about it. 

It was by week two that he became incredibly worried. The deadline to place your name in the cup was vanishing fast and would be finished in a few days and Viktor hadn't put his name inside yet. He knew this because everybody saw when Chris placed his name on the flames of the cup but Viktor hadn't even stepped in the room where the cup was being held yet. Viktor was Hogwarts already crowned champion, he was everybody's favorite to be chosen, so him haven't placed his name yet was worrisome. Everybody was counting on him. Chris was an excellent second choice but Viktor was Hogwarts most eligible student by a large margin. Competing without him was unthinkable. So that was why Yuuri was rushing to the library right now in search for his silver haired friend. In truth, Yuuri wasn't quite looking where he was going since he was reading a book about herbology but usually these corridors where empty so he didn't even bothered. But not today. 

With an startled sound he walked into someone and stumbled, falling on his ass on the ground as the wall in front of him stood unmovable. 

\- Ouch. - Yuuri said as he hit the ground.

\- Oh wow, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. - The person in front of him said. As Yuuri picked up and put on his glasses, which had fallen on the ground, and his book, he realized that the person was a boy who had an accent that screamed japanese. So as Yuuri raised his head to grab the hand being offered to him he expected to see Mahoutokoro robes. He was surprised to see red, indicating that the person lifting him up from the ground was from Durmstrang. As Yuuri faced the boy, he realized it was a man instead. There was no other way to describe him. He was tall (not as tall as Viktor, but Viktor was a giant.) and muscular with longer maroon hair, red eyes and pointy teeth. His appearance might sound weird to an outsider but it looked cool and attractive on him. He was a bit older than Yuuri and clearly already on his senior year. He was probably older than Viktor too. - Are you okay? - He asked and Yuuri realized he might have been staring.

\- Yes. I'm sorry I ran into you. - He said, brushing his robes so he wouldn't look to the boy's face. - Usually there's nobody in these halls at this hour.

The boy scratched on his neck and gave a embarrassed expression. 

\- I might have been a little lost. - He admitted making Yuuri laugh.

\- Don't worry. It happens with us at least once every year. This school is crazy with all the halls, hidden passages, moving staircases... - Yuuri rolled his eyes. - I have a feeling Durmstrang isn't like that. - He said and the boy smiled.

\- Not at all. - He chuckled. - Could you maybe give me some directions?

\- I can give you directions but I can't be certain you will end up where you want to go. - He said chuckling. - Where do you want to go...? - Yuuri trailed off hoping he would get a name.

\- Matsuoka Rin. - He introduced.

\- A bit weird seeing a Japanese in Durmstrang and not Mahoutokoro.

\- I could say the same about you in Hogwarts.

\- Touché. - Yuuri smiled. - I'm Katsuki Yuuri, member of the Hogwarts student exchange program, so that's the reason why I'm not in Mahoutokoro. What's your story?

\- Pink and gold aren't my colors to wear. - He shrugged. - I have enough pink in my hair and gold in my trophies. - He said cockily. Yuuri had a feeling he had seen him before but couldn't quite place him. - I was trying to find the arithmancy class...?

\- You don't sound very sure of it. - Yuuri said smirking.

\- I hate arithmancy.

\- Understandable. - Yuuri nodded, he too was fed up with arithmancy. - This I can help you with. You just need to keep following this hall and turn left than right, then right again and finally left and walk down the hall. No stairs to confuse you.

\- Got it, thank you Yuuri. - He smiled. - Hope to see more of you around. - He winked. Yuuri might have blushed a little bit.

\- No problem. You should hurry though, 'cause you are already quite late.

Rin paled. 

\- You're right. Bye Yuuri and thank you! - He rushed off leaving Yuuri laughing behind. What an interesting guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOH so someone added a bit of Rin Matsuoka into the mix. 
> 
> I guess this might stir some drama, don't you think? Stay tuned to the next chapters.
> 
> Edit: I know you guys are confused about a Dumstrang character in Hogwarts since they aren't supposed to be competing this year but trust me. There's a good reason why Rin is there. It will be explained in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it!

Yuuri was just at the door of the library when it hit him. What a Durmstrang student was doing there? With all the foreign schools in Hogwarts Yuuri didn't even bat an eyelash when he stumbled against the boy but Durmstrang was not competing this year due to some fowl play of the ex-director of the school in the last Triwizard Tournament. 

Intrigued, Yuuri entered the library to hand over his herbology book and look for Viktor. As he thought, Viktor was there, sitting in the far corner of the library and looking worried as he read a book on magical creatures. 

\- Hey, you. - Yuuri whispered as he slided against Viktor's side. - You've been hiding lately, what's happening?

Viktor blinked like he had been awaken from a slumber. 

\- Hiding? I'm not hiding! - He denied and Yuuri just raised an eyebrow at him. Viktor looked sheepish. - Well I guess I've been stranded, I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention.

\- That's ok. - Yuuri patted his arm. - I was just worried and I missed you. - He confessed blushing and Viktor smiled. - What has you so looking so troubled? - Viktor's smile dropped instantly.

\- The Triwizard tournament. - He huffed out a breath.

\- Why?

\- Because everybody is looking up to me to compete and I don't even know if I want to. - He said exasperatedly. - I much rather focus on my studies and quidditch.

\- Then do that, Viktor. - Yuuri said. - Nobody will blame you if you don't want to compete and Chris is an amazing student, he will do just fine by Hogwarts.

\- You forgot about my parents. - Viktor said glumly. - If I don't compete they will do something to make me regret it and I'm tired of fighting back.

\- You can never get tired of fighting back, Vitya. - Yuuri said. - You're a Slytherin, isn't ambition one of your biggest house traits?

\- Yes but not everybody fits the labels related to their house.

\- True, not everybody, but you do Viktor. You're the most Slytherin person I've ever met. You're extremely ambitious, you're cunning, determined, resourceful and clever.

\- I am also very keen on self preservation, Yuuri. Or did you forget that is also one of my house traits?

Yuuri just sighed. 

\- In the end of the day the decision is yours to make. I just don't want you to get hurt either way. 

Viktor smiled at Yuuri sadly. 

\- I won't, don't worry. - He said reassuringly. - Now, you also looked pensive when you came here, it was just my disappearing that was troubling you?

\- Most of it, yes. - Yuuri said. - But also I just stumbled across a Durmstrang student and Durmstrang isn't competing in the Triwizard Tournament this year because of the whole fowl play thing.

Viktor frowned. 

\- What was his appearance?

\- Well, he was tall but not as tall as you, had maroon eyes and pinkish long hair. - As soon as Yuuri stopped talking Viktor gasped and widened his eyes.

\- Any chance he was japanese and his name was Rin Matsuoka? - He asked, looking frantic.

\- Do you know him? - Yuuri asked intrigued.

\- He's kind of my arch-nemesis. - He said matter of factually.

\- Viktor, nobody has a arch-nemesis in real life.

\- Harry Potter had. - He pouted.

\- Voldemort was everybody's arch-nemesis, your point is refuted. It's like saying Hitler was my personal arch-nemesis, Hitler was arch-nemesis of the entire world.

\- Who is Hitler? - Viktor asked and Yuuri almost face-palmed until he remembered Viktor was from an elitist pureblood family who didn't care about muggle history.

\- I'm both glad and appalled that you don't know who Hitler was. He was basically a muggle Voldemort. He believed that people different from him were inferior and his race was the supreme one. He killed a lot of people in horrible ways because of it. Let's just put it that way: If you looked like me during Hitler's reign you would probably be dead in a gas chamber, but you Viktor, with your fair skin, blue eyes and silver hair would probably thrive. Damn, you would probably be a poster boy for Hitler Youth. - As Yuuri finished talking, Viktor looked terrified.

\- I always thought you guys were more tolerant than we were.

\- No, muggles are just as racist and prejudiced as wizards, unfortunately. I suffer as much prejudice here in Hogwarts as a muggleborn as well on Europe or America for being asian. Even on Asia there's prejudice against different kind of asians. That's just the way it is, I guess.

\- That's stupid. - Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hand and squeezed. - I'm sorry you go through this.

\- Thanks. - Yuuri smiled. - But why is he your so-called arch-nemesis?

\- He a year older than me and he's an amazing quidditch player. Unfortunately we both play in the same position and we are both being scouted by the same team. Matsuoka graduates first so he has more chance than I do of making the team. I bet he is here to demand his participation on the Triwizard Tournment.

\- He can't do that, can he? - Yuuri asked.

\- There's premise of four champions competing.

\- But his school cheated, aren't he supposed to be banned as well?

\- Rin didn't cheat. - Viktor said, his tone of voice full of admiration. - He was the only one who could prove he didn't cheat. He was praised as a hero because everyone was pressured into doing it. If he doesn't use Durmstrang's name he can compete and if he win he will surely get the place on the team.

\- Oh no.

\- It seems that my choice was made for me. I'll have to compete. - He said with a determined look on his face.

 

Viktor was right. Rin went there to do exactly what Viktor presumed he would, as the headmaster told them that night during dinner. Rin had a shit-eating grin on his face as he publicly renounced Durmstrang and shed his red uniform, trading it temporarily for a Gryffindor one. The school hosting the tournament had the obligation to “adopt” a student from another house in case that happened and it was up to the cup to decide if two students from the same house would be called to compete or just the more righteous one. Viktor looked completely livid when the headmaster told this rule and Yuuri could see that he was doubting himself. Rin placed his name on the cup and everyone cheered for him, resuming the feast right after. Rin came walking and sat right next to Yuuri on the Hufflepuff table. 

\- Hello! - He said smiling. Yuuri blushed as he could sense his friends staring at them.

\- Aren't you supposed to be sitting in the Gryffindor table? - Yurio asked scowling at him from Yuuri's right side. Rin didn't seemed phased by the boy's tone of voice.

\- I don't know anyone at the Gryffindor table. - He said, still smiling. - Besides, I'm not actually from here so I can break the rules. - He winked at Yuuri.

Yuuri just sighed and introduced Rin to his friends and they all started chatting. The Hufflepuff boy looked around and found Viktor glaring at the back of Rin's head while Chris was rambling besides him. Without breaking eye contact Viktor got up from his table and made his way through, until he reached the cup. Everybody stopped talking at the sight, making a eerie silence fall upon the hall. Viktor placed his paper on the cup, making the flames go up and everybody that was sitting got up to clap for him, making it impossible to refute that he was the favorite champion. Rin glared at Viktor from afar when he turned his head to see what the commotion was about and Viktor leveled his gaze as he returned to his place. Yuuri just rolled his eyes at the pettiness of the both of them and resumed his conversation with Phichit. 

\- Tell me Yuuri... - Rin said after a while, during a lull in the conversation. - Are you excited to the Yule Ball?

\- Yule Ball? - Yuuri asked confused.

\- You don't know what the Yule Ball is? - Rin asked, raising an eyebrow.

\- I'm a muggleborn, I have little to no idea what that is. I'm guessing a sort of fancy party.

Rin chuckled. 

\- Yeah, you can say that. - He smiled at the younger boy next to him. - It's a ball to celebrate the chosen champions of the Triwizard Tournament. Happens during Christmas and usually the students bring dates to it. It's quite nice, actually.

\- Oh. - Yuuri said. - I'm not much of a party person.

\- Oh c'mon Yuuri. - Phichit piped in. - You're the most fun when you go to a party. A few butterbeers in you and you start to enjoy yourself. - He said snickering while Yuuri dropped his head on the table and groaned.

\- That happened one time, Phichit! - He whined.

\- Oh? - Rin sounded interested. - I would LOVE to hear about it.

Yuuri lifted his head in time to see Phichit opening his mouth to, no doubt, tell all about Yuuri's shenanigans during THAT infamous party when they were blessedly interrupted by Viktor. 

\- Matsuoka, I didn't know you were sorted into Hufflepuff. - He said sarcastically as he sat on the other side of Yuuri, so close that the japanese boy could feel the heat of his body emanating from him.

\- Viktor Nikiforov. - He said Viktor's name with disdain. - So we meet again in the battle field.

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of it all. They were teenagers not lords battling for the throne. 

\- Indeed. I hope you are ready to lose the Triwizard tournament to me. - He said as he slipped an arm around Yuuri's shoulders casually, making the boy blush. Even after all these years knowing Viktor he still blushed whenever the older boy touched him.

\- Please, Viktor. - Rin said in a disdainful tone of voice. - Soon everybody will realize you're just a fraud that thrives on his daddy's money with no real talent to backup himself. I hope you get chosen for the Triwizard tournament so everybody can see you the way that I can.

\- EXCUSE ME! - The exclamation came not from Viktor but from Yuuri, startling everyone in the great hall. Yuuri was the calmest person so seeing him fuming and red in the face with anger was a novelty. - You cannot talk to my friend like that in front of me. I'll have you know that Viktor is the most talented person that I ever met and I'm sure that he has more talent and skills in his pinky toe than you have in your whole body. I am a BIG fan of quidditch and I've never even heard of you but I've heard lots about Viktor before I even met him so that's your proof right there that you're only envious of him! You cannot come here inside our school, sit on my house table and belittle the most amazing person that I have ever met and expect me to stay silent. I'm very proud of Viktor firstly as a person what is more than I can say about you. - He said all of that in a rush until the fire extinguished and he was left panting, while silence hang heavy on the great hall. Rin had a flabbergasted face and he blinked a few time before he was ready to speak something.

\- Feisty. - He muttered but smirked nonetheless. - Well, Yuuri... It seems that I'll have the Triwizard tournament to prove you wrong then. Things just got more even more interesting. - He said as he got up from his seat and kissed Yuuri's cheek lightly before he strutted down the corridor and walked out of the great hall. The hall was engulfed in frantic whispers after that.

\- Wow, Yuuri! - Phichit whispered. - I've never seen you that worked up over something.

Yuuri just shrugged and looked at Viktor that had an awed look on his face. Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him, questioningly. 

\- Nobody ever stood up for me like that. - He said in a teary voice. - Not even my parents. - His eyes were looking a bit moist and Yuuri pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his cheek and inhaling the scent that was all Viktor.

\- I'll always be here for you, Vitya. Always. - He whispered at the slytherin's ear. I love you so much, Viktor. Yuuri thought but he didn't said anything, only gripped Viktor tighter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay at posting this. Four months without updates but we're finally here again. Thank you for waiting. 
> 
> This is more of a filler chapter but great things are coming. I promise. This chapter is base work for the things that are coming for our couple. I hope you enjoy.

"Thank you, Yuuri. You're the best friend that I could ever hope to have."

Yuuri could hear his little gay heart breaking at a distance but he didn't let it show on his face that Viktor's words were tearing him apart inside. Yuuri just hugged Viktor tighter. He knew Viktor would always see Yuuri like the cute chubby boy that he befriended out of pity. Yuuri didn't mind, he would love Viktor forever, regardless where the path of life would take them. And even if his heart was breaking, it was at peace as well. Yuuri was sure he knew where he belonged in Viktor's heart. Viktor's heart had other plans. 

The days passed and soon it was the day that they would be announcing who were the champions that would compete in the Triwizard tournament. Viktor was a pile of nerves the whole day, Yuuri was sure he wasn't even able to do his potions test properly. Finally the night came and with it the dinner where the Headmistress would announce the champions. Yuuri just grabbed Viktor's hand and pulled him to the hufflepuff table before he could wander off to the Slytherin's. The announcement of the Ilvermorny and the Mahoukotoro candidates passed in a blur, but Yuuri was happy to see that both of the champions were women. The next name the Headmistress was pulling out of the cup was Rin's and he got up from the Gryffindor table being cheered on by JJ and a few other Hogwarts alumni. 

"Of course JJ is cheering for him." Yurio grumbled next to Yuuri and the older boy assented. Rin hadn't talked to Yuuri since that day that he had offended Viktor in front of Yuuri and he had made fast friends with JJ who was unanimously the most hated person in Hogwarts. Yuuri still caught Rin looking at him from afar so he was constantly waiting for a confrontation that never came. Rin had a enormous grin on his face as he was steered to the room where the champions would stay and Yuuri felt Viktor tremble next to him, making him look at the silver haired boy.

"What if the cup don't pick me? - He asked anxiously at Yuuri."

"Viktor, you're the most worthy person of competing in the Triwizard tournament, if Rin was picked you will be too." He said confidently.

" You really think so?"

"I know."

Yuuri was right. A whole minute later Viktor's name was being chanted by the Hogwarts students and he was being rushed to the champion waiting room. Yuuri smiled as he saw Viktor's terrified yet happy expression. It was just starting. 

 

–

The next time Yuuri saw Viktor it was the next day. Neither of the champions appeared for the rest of the night, so Yuuri went to bed worried about Viktor. As the sun arose, the hufflepuff dormitory was also awakening. But Yuuri hadn't slept a wink, he could almost feel the dark circles under his eyes. Yura didn't looked much better either, but Yuuri was sure that he would never admit being worried about Viktor. 

They found Viktor in the dining room, sitting at the Slytherin table and looking forlorn. Yuuri and Yura glanced at each other and made the silent pact to leave him alone with his thoughts for the time being. Viktor didn't even realized that Yuuri was in the same vicinity as him, which was worrisome. Rin waved at Yuuri from the Gryffindor table but the boy ignored him. 

“I am aghast that you know how to give someone the cold shoulder.” Phichit commented when Yuuri and Yuuri sat at the Hufflepuff table. 

“Yeah, well... He was really offensive.” Yuuri said. 

“That and he insulted your precious Vitya.” Yura rolled his eyes and made gagging noises. Yuuri blushed. 

“He is not my precious Vitya.” Yuuri said, but everyone knew he was lying through his teeth. 

“You go and defend your man Yuuri!” Phichit exclaimed and Yuuri blushed even harder, shushing him. 

“I would defend any of you, it's not like that.” He said frantically, afraid they were getting attention from the rest of the table. 

“We know that.” Phichit smiled. “But the fact that he insulted Viktor, especially Viktor, is an aggravating in you hating him.” 

“I don't hate, Rin.” Yuuri pouted. “Far from that, actually. He was nice to me when we met, and he was never rude to me but...” 

“The fact that he hates Viktor and insults him, doesn't sit well with you.” Phichit completed and Yuuri nodded. 

“The old idiot can fight his own battles, Katsudon.” Yurio said. “He doesn't need you to fight for him.” 

“Yurio is right, Yuuri.” Phichit nodded. 

The conversation stopped there. 

Later that day, right before dinner, Yuuri found Viktor on his favorite spot in Hogwarts. The library. He had his nose buried in various ancient books and looked concerned. 

“What is it with you that I always find you here?” He asked softly but still startled Viktor that looked at him and smiled. 

“Hi, Yuuri.” 

“What are you doing here?” He asked as he sat down next to Viktor. His shoulders grazing against each other. 

Viktor let out a long and tired sigh. 

“Studying for my task in the tournament.” 

“Oh, do you already know what it is?” Yuuri asked confused. He thought the students couldn't know what the tasks were about.

“I have an idea.” Viktor nodded. “Otabek helped with our task and since he is your friend, he told me what it is.” 

“And what is it?”

“According to him, it has to do with dragons.” Yuuri gasped. “Yeah, I had the same reaction that's why I'm studying dragons and spells for the last four hours.” 

“What's up with Otabek and dragons? He is muggleborn.” 

“Apparently, he has a fascination with the animals and knows how to handle them quite well.” 

“Oh. Now that you told me that doesn't surprise me at all. Otabek is quite edgy.” Yuuri shrugged. “Want some help?” 

“I would love to.” 

“Do you know what you'll have to do?” 

“No, but I think maybe I'll have to know how to fight it, just in case. Or flee from it.”

“Ok, then, so that will be our priority.” Yuuri nodded, already picking up a book from Viktor's “not-read” pile. “Don't worry Viktor, you'll be fine.”

 

They spent so much time studying that they missed dinner by a few hours. It was only when Viktor stomach growled quite loudly that they realized they were starving. 

“Oh, Gosh Yuuri!” He exclaimed. “I made you miss dinner, I'm so sorry.”

Yuuri smiled. “Don't worry about it.” 

“But now, we're starving and we'll only eat tomorrow.” He pouted. Yuuri's smile only grew. 

“I'm gonna share a secret with you.” He got up from his seat and pulled Viktor from his, not letting go of his hand as they exited the library. “You're a Slytherin but I feel like you deserve to know Hufflepuff's most guarded secret.” 

To say Viktor was intrigued, was an euphemism. Yuuri led him close to the Hufflepuff's dorm rooms but they didn't entered, instead they passed through an concealed door and reached the kitchen that was bursting with house elves. They immediately made them sit down and prepared warm food for them. Viktor was in awe. 

“Are Hufflepuffs coming here all the time without the rest of the houses knowing?” 

“Pretty much. It's our house secret since our dorm is close to the kitchen. Nobody even knows this exists, which is pretty funny since a war was battled inside this school.” 

“You would expect that powerful dark wizards also needed sustenance.” Viktor commented, chuckling. “I can't believe your house's biggest secret is food while mine is genocide and a secret chamber with a big ass snake in it.” 

Yuuri shrugged. 

“Every house has it's secrets, I guess.” 

They ate in silence for a while. 

“How about Petrificus Totallus?”

“Uh?” Viktor frowned. 

“For the dragon.” Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

“I guess it could work but I'm worried about the size of that thing. If I managed to cast this spell it would consume so much of my energy... And I'm pretty sure I couldn't finish the task passed out.” 

"We'll just have to keep looking then."


	16. Chapter 16

It was a few days later that Yuuri had an eureka moment during transfiguration class. He rushed to Viktor the second classes were dismissed. He found him exiting his Defense Against the Dark Arts class chatting away with Chris. 

“Viktor!” He yelled halfway through the hallway, making the silver haired boy look back and smile. 

“Yuuri!” He said excitedly when Yuuri reached them panting a little from the jog. “I thought you had transfiguration now? That's on the other side of Hogwarts!” 

“Yes, I ran here.” He said, puffing and huffing. His cheeks were an adorable shade of red. “I think I know what you should do in your first tournament task.” 

“Oh?” Viktor raised his eyebrows and glanced at Chris. 

“Your broom.” Yuuri said. 

Both Viktor and Chris were frowning in confusion. 

“But I can't take anything to the task.” Viktor pouted. 

“Of course not.” Yuuri rolled his eyes. “But you can take your wand. How good are you at transfiguration or summoning?” 

“Good enough.” He smiled. 

“Ok, that is my cue to leave you two lovebirds.” Chris said, making both boys blush. “Just let me know if you guys need help. But I think you won't.” He winked and walked away. 

“So what do you have in mind?” Viktor asked. 

What Yuuri had in mind was work on Viktor's summoning and transfiguration spells. They should work on both in case there wasn't something at the task that he should transfigurate into a broom. Of course Viktor said that he would not train alone so Yuuri met him everyday after class so they could train together since Viktor though Yuuri was much better at those spells than him. Viktor was always fascinated by Yuuri doing magic. He had watched all his life people doing magic and performing spells much more impressive than the ones Yuuri could do, but somehow seeing the boy mutter the spells in that adorable accent made his heart jump in his chest. Viktor knew he had a crush on Yuuri, but somehow the timing was always off. When they first met Yuuri was much younger than him and he had felt protective about the boy but not in a romantic way, since he was a child. But as Yuuri grew and turned into a fine young man, Viktor started to feel things whenever he was the boy. Every time Yuuri smiled at him, or laughed about something Viktor said the silver haired boy felt his heart skip a beat. Yuuri was fourteen now and Viktor still felt like was too young for him, even if Viktor himself was only sixteen. That was te main reason why Viktor hadn't made his feeling clear. 

On the other hand, Yuuri didn't have qualms with Viktor being older than him but he thought the boy was way out of him league. Viktor was a legend at Hogwarts and Yuuri wasn't even sure why the silver haired boy was friends with him. Yuuri was a seeker for his team of course, and whenever he had matches against Slytherin ,Viktor and him became their competitive selves, always trying to outdo the other. Even if Yuuri won half of the matches against him, he still thought Viktor was better than him. Having this mentality he never realized how Viktor looked at him, like Yuuri hung the moon. 

One day after they were exhausted from their training, Viktor looked at Yuuri and asked:

“Have you ever been in love, Yuuri?” 

It had slipped just like that, without Viktor realizing and he blushed faintly at the question. Yuuri flushed red and stammered, trying to come up with an answer. 

“I-I- I guess.” He whispered, so softly that Viktor hardly heard. “How about you?”

“Of course.” Viktor smiled, unashamedly. “It just never worked out for me.” 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, but hey. One more year and we might find out who our soulmate is.” He waggled his eyebrows.” 

Yuuri sighed. 

“I don't think I have one.” He muttered and Viktor gasped. 

“Yuuri! Of course you have one! You are the most adorable person in the world. I'm pretty sure half of Hogwarts is in love with you.” 

Yuuri merely huffed in disbelief. Viktor sighed. 

“You have no idea how alluring you really are, don't you?” Viktor ran a hand through his short hair. “Yuuri, I'm gonna let you in a little secret.” He said in a conspirator tone. “Whenever I am with you, which is quite often I might add, I see students looking at you from a distance and sighing forlornly. They usually glance at me with envy in their eyes and if you don't believe me you can ask Phichit. I'm a hundred percent sure that Minami is in love with you from the first time he looked at you and the amount of girls that ask you for advice during class isn't just because you are amazing at spells, but because they want any excuse to talk with you. You're kind, smart, loyal and funny and everyone that meets you is instantly captured by the beautiful soul that you have. And that is only talking about your interior characteristics Yuuri.” Viktor smiled. “You have the shiniest and softest hair I ever seen and that is coming from me, the king of nice hair.” He winked and Yuuri blushed. “Whenever you blush I can actually feel my heart skipping a beat with how adorable you look. You have the doest of eyes and you look good no matter in which shape you are. So please, don't ever doubt yourself like that again because I'll be here to reassure you of your amazing beauty every time ok?” 

“Ok.” Yuuri said in the softest of voices, flushed from head to toe. 

“Great! Now let's go, I'm super hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this all at once but I ended up writing much more than I thought I would and now I almost don't have the time to write to finish and I want to post really badly, so here it is. 
> 
> Plaese tell me in the comments what you think because comments warms a writer's soul.


End file.
